The Way of the Warrior
by Angelcide
Summary: Anderson, before he became an operative for Section XIII first had a valuable lesson to learn.Ficlet challenge. Kill Bill quote at the end inspired the story.


Disclaimer: I own niether Kill Bill, nor Hellsing, so no infringement intended. Suing me will get you some pocket lint, and a crazy cat.

_Ting! Clatter!_

Anderson cursed inwardly as he was disarmed for the seond time since beggining the day's training.

He ground his teeth on those same curses, trying to get his temper under control before risking another reprimand, and glared at the unassuming priest. Outside of Section thirteen, anyone who saw the smaller man would have never imagined he knew anything at all regarding combat.

"I see you thinking it, Alexander" Father renaldo said, looking over his glasses reproachfully at Anderson.

"You shouldn't let yourself be angered so easily."

Anderon nodded curtly. "Aye, Father, fergive me."

Renaldo gestured toward the fallen bayonet. "Fetch it back and try agian. Your still too quick on the offensive"

Anderson complied and took a deep calming breath before assuming a fighting stance agian.

This had been going for a week now. Alexander Anderson's previous instructors had all reported his skills, and advancement as being exemplary, but since Renaldo had taken over his training to become one of section thirteen's operatives, Anderson had stalled.

It seemed no matter what he did, or where he moved, Renaldo was faster! Alex had long ago become frustrated with his inability to get inside renaldo's defense. It just wasn't right! Weren't those "treatements" supposed to put him a cut above human limits? Not to mention how it galled him to be taken down by someone half his size!

Anderson brought the retrieved blade to bear, crossing it with the one he had managed to hang onto.

Both men stared at each other for a moment and then Anderson charged in feinting out with his left. Renaldo dodged seemingly too soon. Alex grinned and brought his right to bear in a downward cut that would have taken the smaller man's head off had Renaldo not moved. Alex leaned away and effortlessly flipped his left hand blade over to bring it up in an undercut stabbing motion.

_Ting! Clatter!_

Anderson hissed as Renaldo's blade scored a deep cut across his radial nerve, causing Alex to drop the bayonet. Renaldo stepped into Alex's exposed side and brought his own blade ( one of a pair of cunningly hooked dagger) centimeters from Alex's neck.

This time, Anderson did swear.

Renaldo glared, and stepped back, annoyed by the outburst. "Watch your toungue, there". He admonished.

"Ah'm sorry father," Alex began," I just don't understand how-"

"How I'm able to consistently disarm you, despite you having an advantage over me?" Renaldo finished.

Alex looked sharply at his teacher and reluctantly nodded.

"It is said the Lord choses only true warriors to fight for Him.", Renaldo said still quite calm,

"For those regarded as warriors... When engaged in combat, the vanquishing of thine enemy can be the warrior's only concen. Suppress all human emotion and compassion. Kill whoever stands in thy way, even if that be Lord God himself. This truth lies at the heart of the art of combat...Do you understand, Alexander?" Renaldo asked.

Anderson looked to his fallen weapon for some time before retrieving it.

"Aye, father", Alex answered after considering the blade for a moment, " I believe I do."

Author's Notes: The actual quote there at the end reads:

"For those regarded as warriors... When engaged in combat, the vanquishing of thine enemy can be the warrior's only concen. Suppress all human emotion and compassion. Kill whoever stands in thy way, even if that be Lord God, **or Buddha himself**. This truth lies at the heart of the art of combat"

_Hatori Hanzo to The Bride_

I removed the "or Buddha" as it wouldn't have sounded quite kosher to Anderson & he might really start trying to kill Renaldo in that situation.

This was a One-shot written for A challenge on the BloodyShorts community of Livejournal.

It is also my first ever published fanfic.


End file.
